A home or structure often includes various systems, structural features, appliances, etc. that, over the years, may require repair, replacement, or the like. However, it is often difficult to predict when these items will fail or require repair or replacement. That is particularly an issue when a homeowner is unfamiliar with the items, how they work, how long they typically last before repair/replacement is needed, etc. Having information associated with a likelihood of an issue occurring with one or more of these items may be beneficial to the user.
Further, some user's might not be familiar enough with the various items in a home to understand an issue when it occurs, what the cause is, how to address it, and the like. Having assistance when an issue arises may aid the user in handling the issue and minimize damage associated with the issue.